Feelings
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: What are these feelings that are built up inside of them and what is this main feeling that they don't understand? Naruto and Sasuke want to know badly, but don't know how to find out? NaruXSasu YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story last year and haven't finished it yet. I hope to actually get help for it with some reveiw. Hopefully. So please read and I hope you like it.**

Their moans filled the room, telling you that only pleasure was being had, but if you looked closer and looked in on the scene you would see that there was a tension in the room as well.

The raven boy, who was thrusting into the lithe blonde, was filled with confusion and anger, making his thrusts harder than necessary and increasing the pleasure as well as pain.

"Why..."

The raven boy looked down at the blonde was panting harshly, trying to control the feelings that were building inside of him, trying hard to not to scream, trying not to give in to the pleasure, but somehow his body wouldn't listen and it just felt too good to let go.

The blonde looked up at the raven with confusion, pleasure, and lust in his eyes, his face flushed red and sweat beading his forehead.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke, the raven boy above him, bit his lip and thrust harder, making the blonde scream from the harsh action in pain and pleasure.

"Why..." the raven said again, wanting to know why he felt the way he did for someone he had once thought of as worthless...meaningless. He didn't know what, but something had come from that and had built up into the feeling he had now. But what was this feeling? He couldn't quite place it. He had never felt anything like it and his frustration only fueled his anger and lit his confusion ablaze.

"Why do I feel like this?" he growled, his thrusts going faster.

The blonde cried out and gasped in pain, and the raven looked down, a new feeling coming from the look on the blonde's face. Tears had formed in the corners of the boy's eyes and some had fallen down the blonde's cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his thrusting slowed.

"Naruto..."

The blonde looked up and, to Sasuke's surprise, he smiled softly at him.

"I-It's okay," he said, "K-Keep going."

Sasuke was surprised by the words, but his body was mixed with different feelings that he couldn't decipher so he obliged to the blonde's words without thinking and starting thrusting angrily into the blonde boy.

Naruto cried out in pleasure. He could tell that Sasuke was frustrated and confused about this situation. He was too. He didn't know why this felt so good, why the pain felt so good, but he needed more of it. He didn't know why he wanted Sasuke so badly or why he wanted Sasuke to do this to him, but he didn't want it to stop now and he was so close to release he could feel it, boiling down his spine and swirling in his stomach. He wanted this. He needed this.

Sasuke growled almost inhumanly and thrust harder than any of the other times.

Naruto screamed and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed, making his knuckles white. He knew he was probably bleeding now. He could feel it, but he didn't care.

"Why do I feel like this?" Sasuke asked, thrusting harder and faster.

Naruto panted, crying out from the pleasure.

"I-I don't know," he gasped, "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke thrust harder and Naruto cried out, reaching his limit.

His body arched significantly as he came and his body fell as he released all he had to offer onto the bed. He felt something warm enter him and gave a sigh as he looked up to see Sasuke's face expressing the same pleasure as he felt.

Sasuke fell forward, and Naruto gasped softly as the boy fell on top of him.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted his head slightly and looked at the blonde boy.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, then he gasped as Sasuke moved, pulling out of him.

Sasuke looked worried, then he saw the blood and felt the same anger he had felt moments ago, but only for a different reason.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, "I-It's okay. I feel the same as you do..."

Sasuke looked up at him, and Naruto gave a small smile.

"You're confused aren't you?" the blonde asked, "You don't know what this is and you want to know, right?"

Sasuke said nothing and Naruto looked up at him sadly.

"It's confusing isn't it?" he said, "Feeling like this and not knowing what it is, not knowing how to deal with it. I don't know what to do either...but somehow...It feels right, like it was suppose to be like this."

Sasuke sighed and laid his head on the boy's chest.

"Yes..." he said quietly, "but what is this? How do we find out?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I don't know..."

**So what did you think? Tell me with a ton of REVIEWS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to Feelings. Here it where I need a lot of help...**

A few nights later, Naruto walked home alone. He still had the same things on his mind as he had the other nights before. He knew nothing more now then he did that night and somehow he felt like it was suppose to be like this, like he wasn't suppose to know, until the right time came.

He sighed and continued his walk home, oblivious to the eyes watching him from nearby.

Sasuke just couldn't leave it alone. It didn't matter if he wasn't supposed to know now. He wanted to know. He had searched everywhere for the answer; his head, his body, even his heart, but all he had was this feeling and so here he was watching the blonde that made his heart and stomach hurt whenever he looked at him.

There were so many questions he wanted answered. What was this feeling? That was his first question. He had a feeling if he knew that one, he'd be that much closer to answering the others. Why did he feel so protective when it came to Naruto? He had never been as protective over anyone as he had Naruto and he wanted to know why. Why was it that he felt a tinge or more of jealously whenever Naruto was talking with someone else and why...Why did he feel hatred for anyone who hurt the blonde? He and Naruto had been on many missions together and no matter what they did, he would always try to protect Naruto as best as he could because...

Sasuke sighed and turned to look down the street. If anyone hurt the blonde, then he didn't know who would be able to stop him when his anger got out of control.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. This was why he watched him every night when he walked home because of what could happen at night. So many things could happen and everyone knew that there was a strong population of people who could care less for Naruto and wish bad things on him.

Naruto knew it too. He hated walking home alone. He hated it so much. He would never admit that he was scared on the streets at night, very scared...Just because he acted tough in the day didn't mean it was the same at night. His true self came out at night...

A dark figure stepped out in front of him, and Naruto gasped stopping his train of thought and halting his steps.

"Well, If it isn't the demon..."

Naruto stepped back, more than a little scared. Most of the bad things that happened to him always started with the mention of him being a demon. They always mentioned it as if it were an excuse for them to do bad to him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked, taking a step back again, his first instinct telling him to run.

The man stepped forward and Naruto shivered at the grin upon his face. This would not be good.

The man grabbed his arm and Naruto cried out, biting his lip as he was pulled forward.

"L-Let me go!" Naruto cried, struggling to get free from the viselike grip, "Please!"

The man chuckled and Naruto looked up fearfully, his eyes shaking as he looked at such an evil face.

"Stop please..." he said softly, looking away, "Why do you always hurt me...?"

The man said nothing and smirked, a sinister grin on his face. Who knew why everyone always picked on the demon kid. Maybe it was just because of that very reason because he was the demon kid, because he held something that was to be fear, something that no one wanted to be let loose, something that everyone wanted dead. It wasn't the blonde himself that they wanted to hurt. It was the Kyuubi itself. This one thing gave them a reason to do as they pleased and this reason gave them a choice and they picked the latter each time.

Naruto cried as he was pushed against the wall of the alley. Both of his arms were now in the man's grip and he didn't know what was to happen now, at this time of night. No one would hear him...

Naruto looked at the ground, feeling small and insignificant. Why did this always happen to him? Why was it his dreams that were always laughed at, always messed with, always thrown aside? Why didn't he ever get a chance? Why wouldn't anyone help him?

The blonde was slammed into the wall and he gasped in pain, his head hitting the wall painfully and making him feel dizzy. Tears stung his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He could never hurt a villager, never. No matter how horrible they were or what they did, he could never hurt them. Why was he so nice, so considerate of others, others that could care less for him, others who would do anything to hurt him, to kill him…

Naruto cried out as he was pressed painfully against the wall and the man's evil hands made their way down his body, touching his skin heatedly. He hated to cry, but what was happening was too much and what he was feeling was all too much and he couldn't handle it, not now, not ever. His tears somehow made it all better and that's why he always cried at times like this. Even though it provoked his attacker, the feel of the heated salt water made him feel better.

Naruto sobbed and hoped, the only two things he could do at a time like this. He felt the evil hands of his attacker get lower, until he just wanted to die, escaping the humiliation and emotional torture. Then...it all stopped. The hands were removed and the body that had once been in front of him, pressing him painfully into the wall behind him fell sideways, followed by the movement of another body.

Naruto stared in shock. He knew who the second body was, but not for a moment could he let himself believe this to be coincidence.

Sasuke's body moved on its own, his anger and deep hatred for the man in front of him fueling his actions. There was no way to stop him now.

Naruto covered his mouth, shaking his head in horror.

The man was being reduced to a bloody pulp. His face was now badly bruised and his mouth was bleeding as was his arms and legs. Sasuke just kept going.

Naruto finally snapped himself to his senses and ran forward a few feet.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, desperately, "Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke growled and shook his head, punching the man he had gripped by the front of the shirt with all of his night.

_He had no right. He had no right._

Naruto felt the tears coming again and clutched the spot over his heart.

"Sasuke stop!" he cried, sadly, his mind racing with heartache and pain, the feelings coming back to him from the nights before, "Please...Sasuke stop!"

The blonde then broke into sobs and for a moment everything stopped.

"Naruto..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke sadly, knowing no matter what he did, he'd never be able to hate him, never. A sob escaped his lips and he jumped forward, burying himself in the boy's chest, his hands gripping at the raven's shirt.

Sasuke said nothing and remained calm, his anger fading slowly into nothing, and his arms wrapped around the boy's body in comfort, bringing up another question.

_Why is it that when he cries I want to cry too?_

**There we are. Now I need lots of reviews. So give me lots of ideas!!!**


End file.
